Silent Words
by inesmiguelds
Summary: Some things come naturally to some people. Love wasn't one of those for Scorpius. She was red haired and stubborn and there was nothing he could have hoped for that she didn't have. But life has it's way of getting in the way of what we want most.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the canon or semi canon characters or places that you may recognize at any given place in this story. All credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the non-canon characters, who I hope you like as much as I do. This prologue will not make much sense nor will the first few chapters but bear with me for a while, all of it does have a purpose.**

**Rates and reviews are my oxygen, so please don't let me die. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>-PROLOGUE-<strong>

There was once a boy who everyone knew as the chosen one.

There was once another boy with a label on his hair and a family that stood out for it.

There was once yet another boy of whom everyone thought the worst but proved that people can change.

And this is a story of their children and how they came to be a lot more like their parents than any would like to admit.

Albus for his leadership skills, the ones that he had always shut off, not wanting to be known solely because of who his father was.

Rose for her loyalty and hot-temper. Not that she had ever managed to hide any of those anyway.

And Scorpius for all he truly is and had never had the guts to show, afraid to stand out too much and not live up to his name's reputation.

This is the story of how things change. For good and for bad. Of how a Scorpion and a Flower fall in love. Of how words don't really matter when all it takes is one look. One nod.

For Albus, life had never really been difficult. There had never been lack of food on his table. His family was united and happy, even though it had to go through several rough patches. The boy wasn't really the best student in his year, but it wasn't like he was complaining about it either. Of course there was the occasional fight with James, but as brothers, they always worked it out. He loved his mother and father no matter how protective they were of him and how red his cheeks turned whenever they were seen in public together.

Rose inherited her mother's attitude towards school. But her father's traits that genetics had passed onto her couldn't be missed either. Half the school shared her surname and she was as happy with it as one can get. She didn't really mind when one of her cousins told her parents things she didn't want them to know. The constant buzz of people mocking her had stopped bothering her before she had even set foot in Hogwarts. And the fact that she was –almost always- the top student in her year only seemed to make her want to try harder.

Being a Malfoy came with a lot of baggage, not that Scorpius seemed to mind that at all. He didn't mind having to live up to certain expectations as that had never proven hard to accomplish. For most part, he only had to be himself. Of course, he wasn't as bad as his father, from what he had heard, but then again, his father wasn't anything like what he had heard. He liked it that he was a great student, but didn't want to be the best there is. No, his place wasn't up high. He was just where he wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it! I know it doesn't add much to the story but it gives an insight of how this will play up. It's mostly about their 6<strong>**th**** and 7****th**** year and I'm not going to say anything else or it will spoil the fun! I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully in a few days. It's already written but I want to get a head start on the rest of the story before I post it. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the canon or semi canon characters or places that you may recognize at any given place in this story. All credit goes to the amazing J. . I do, however, own the non-canon characters, who I hope you like as much as I do. This prologue will not make much sense nor will the first few chapters but bear with me for a while, all of it does have a purpose.**

**Rates and reviews are my oxygen, so please don't let me die. ;)**

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER 1-<p>

If there was one thing Rose knew about herself it was that it only took a rainy day to make her week better.

No one understood her passion for cold and rainy days and that was okay with her. It was her own cocoon of happiness and she had stopped trying to explain it long ago. The smell of wet grass and the sound of the rain had quite a calming effect on the girl there was no place she'd rather be than reading under a tree, protected by an Impervius Charm**.**

That was exactly where Scorpius found her that day. He and Albus had been wanting to get some friends together and play around on their brooms on an improvised Quidditch match since the beginning of the year, seeing as they had a lot more free time than the years before. That, however proved to be quite the difficult task due to the sixth year being a N.E.W.T level classes year and professors tending to assign more homework and expect a lot more from the students. It was not until a week from Christmas break that the two Slytherins managed to put together a group big enough to play. They had invited Rose to tag along but she had declined their offer by saying she had yet to finish writing her essay for History of Magic. Of course, she had already finished it but it was not up to her standards and that bothered her. Scorpius was on his way to the common room to shower and get ready for super when he spotted Rose on the grounds and it didn't take a beat for him to decide that joining her was a much better use of his time. "Hey there, Rosie." He greeted when he knew they were close enough for her to hear. She was so deep into her reading that the sound of his voice made her jump slightly. "Malfoy." She mumbled through greeted teeth and looked up at him. "How many times do I have to tell you. _Do not call me Rosie._" The red haired glared at him.

"Geez, I thought you would like that I stopped by to talk to you, but instead I find myself facing the rage of Rose Weasley." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes and closed her book, setting in on her bag next to her. "I do like that, but the name thing bothers me. Sorry." She pulled out her wand and extended her Impervius Charm so Scorpius would be protected as well.

"Sit with me for a bit?" The girl questioned as she patted the ground next to her, looking up at him. The red haired couldn't help but appreciate the sight in front of her. Sure he was dripping wet and sweaty and still in his Quidditch robes but she liked it. He looked hot and sexy, with his hair all over the place and his face plastered with his smug expression.

Her eyes drifted through his face. Scorpius' bone structure was starting to become more evident. The small stubble on his chin had not been there when they parted after finishing 5th year. His jaw wasn't nearly as defined as it was then. She couldn't help but let herself realize how much he had changed. And how much she actually liked that. His shoulders were broader, he was taller, his hands seemed bigger. Rose couldn't see in him the small kid to who her father had pointed, on her very first day of school, as the one to beat.

Scorpius nodded his head and smiled appreciatively before sitting down next to her. "I can't stay long though. I need to hit the showers soon if I want to be ready in time for supper."

She shrugged and leaned closer to him. "You're not really that smelly. I mean, you smell like you usually do, just slightly enhanced. I like it." The girl nodded to herself and, smiling softly, leaned back against the tree. The two of them sat silently for a few seconds, both looking out into the lake, as they watched the raindrops pour into the water.

It hadn't always been like that between them though. The silence hadn't always been that comfortable and their relationship not nearly as close. There was a time when all they did was bicker. When, if Albus wasn't around, none of them made any effort to be with the other. Sure, they could be considered friends, and when either of them thought back, there really wasn't any other word to describe their relationship, but they were only really together when the three got together.

It took them four years to really loosen up around each other. When questioned about why it took them so long, the most frequent reply was something along the lines of _We were only kids, to worried about what our parents would think to even understand what we were missing. _

But that changed. Oh, if it changed.

"What 'ya readin' Rose?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Oh, it's just another something for History of Magic. It's awful really but I needed to clarify a few things." She shrugged and looked at him. "Have you finished your essay?"

He nodded slowly and picked up a piece of her hair, playing with it absentmindedly. "I finished it last night. Wanted to have today free for Quidditch…"

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled to herself. "How did it go? Did you manage to win without me?"

She didn't hear rather than felt him chuckle.

"We didn't actually finish the game. Baddock fell of his broom and broke a few bones so Al took him to Madam Pomfrey and ended the game."

"That… doesn't really surprise me." She admitted with a quiet laugh and fiddled with the hem of his green cloak. Her eyes were starting to close when he spoke again.

"Are you sure I don't stink?" The blonde frowned.

"Yes, Scorp, I'm positive. If you did, I guarantee you I wouldn't let you get this close to me. You smell like soap and some kind of flower, I can't really put my finger on it. But it's good, Relax." And before she could think about it, Rose was rolling her eyes.

"Well…" He sighed. "I guess it's like they say, you really can't smell your own self."

That thought bothered Rose. "I guess…" She frowned. "What do _I_ smell like?" The girl looked at him.

"Hmm…" His eyes didn't meet hers. They were focused on the ends of her fire coloured hair. "It's hard to place exactly. The best way I can find to describe it is sweet and innocent." That brought a pout to Rose's lips.

"Oh, bother. I thought you were going to say I smelled bitter and badass like."

Malfoy shook his head fervently. "Those would be the last words I would use to describe anything to do with you." He laughed. "Except maybe your hair when you wake up." The red haired glared at him.

"I hope you know I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"No, you really don't." She sighed and shook her head gently.

"I don't. But I do hate it when people fiddle with my hair." She told him as her hand went up to take his from her hair. She put it down on her crossed leg bit didn't let go.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said sheepishly and glanced at their hands.

Silence.

"Aren't you cold?" He fiddled with her fingers.

"No, not really." She shook her head.

Silence.

"Are you?" She was watching his long fingers move against hers. There was an obvious difference between the size of their hands. Rose smiled to herself.

"Now that my body isn't warm from flying around anymore, yes, a little."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm keeping you out here in the cold…"

"It's okay."

Silence.

"We should probably head inside…" She suggested before gently pulling her hand away from his and moving to get up.

He nodded and got up also. "Coming to the common room?"

"Oh, no, I need to return some books to the library. I'll see you at super?"

"You bet." Scorpius said with a grin. "I'll be all smelly and attractive again." He winked.

"You're always attractive, Malfoy." The girl rolled her eyes before walking to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! Here's Chapter 1! I know it didn't really add anything to the story but I wanted to get their dysfunctional relationship out there so you could understand my vision of these two. I'm thinking of updating every Wednesday, but if that doesn't work I'll change it to Sunday or something like that, I still have to figure out the schedule. Please, please, please let me know what you think of this story! Rate and Review, pretty please?<strong>


End file.
